Music for the heart
by Alonewriter75
Summary: Kendall is a music major whose only desire is to become a musician. All he wants is an audience to prove to himself and to everyone that he is worth it. On his way to the top he meets Logan who attended Julliard and already has made a name for himself within the local clubs and bars. The two meet and Kendall's status is elevated. Could this be love or is Kendall only using Logan?
1. Finding Happiness

**Hey guys I am working with a million thoughts within my head. I have this one idea and i think I will roll with it. Bear with me and I hope you...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kendall, a music major dreamed of one day he would become a platinum selling artist. His dreams however was shut down by his increasing lack of confidence and Professors who kept telling him that he was not good enough. He spent countless hours roaming around campus trying to sell mixed tapes that he produced within his mother's basement selling a few online but nothing much that could get him an audience with a big shot producer. He played within the school quad and even tried to sell his mixed tapes but there was nothing much going for him. No one knew him and along with the opinions of his Professors he was a no body.<p>

"Hey Knight." A brunet who was bouncing a basketball upon the court called out to Kendall.

Kendall walked alongside the court and only rolled his eyes with a blush. He didn't want to appear interested because he kept telling himself that he wasn't. He had no time for love when his career was his first and only love.

"Knight! Wait up!" He tossed the ball to his teammate and jogged after Kendall. He pulled his arm forcing him to land against his hard chest. He smirked, "I said wait up."

Kendall let out a light moan while trying to sound annoyed, "What is it James?"

James shrugged, "I wanted to know if you are free tonight?"

"What is tonight?"

"Um...Wednesday."

"I'm not I've got that thing with the thing and the other thing." He rolled his eyes around in his head as he spoke.

"What thing?" James arched his brow.

Kendall glanced into his hazel eyes and felt his heart drop. His breath hitched as he watched the smug look that James was giving off, "No."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what you are implying and I said no."

James frowned, "You are no fun." He licked his lips, "You know you still want me."

"I don't." Kendall cheeks turned pink. He and James had a somewhat of a romance. It was more like a fling that could not end. The blond was completely sprung but he couldn't reveal those emotions to James scared that the brunet might turn him down. Even worst he was scared that he would be turning his back on his music if he ever advanced in a relationship with James. As much as he may like James he couldn't settle which he felt like he would be doing if he and James ever were to become the real thing.

"What's with you?" James asked.

"Nothing." Kendall replied unconvincingly, "I've got this big test and I..." He lost all words in his mouth when James kissed him. Those soft lips upon his own made it so hard not to say yes. When it had ended he sighed with a sparkle within his eyes, "So what time are you going to pick me up?"

James grinned, "How's eight sound?"

"Perfect."

"Then it's a date."

"It sure is." Kendall beamed.

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Carlos asked as he helped Kendall get dressed for another one of his dates with James, "We all know how this ends. He is going to take you back to his place. You both are going to do things to get each other off and then its back to whiny Kendall."<p>

Kendall gasped turning away from his closet, "When have I ever been whiny?"

Carlos scoffed, "Can we just get this over with please?" He glanced at the leather pants Kendall held within his hands and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"That makes you look easy. You can't be showing him the goods tonight." Carlos stood to his feet, "You've got to end this with James. You both are using each other."

Kendall pouted.

"Don't give me that look." He cursed in Spanish before repeating in English, "I know this great guy who..."

"No." Kendall exhaled, "No set ups. I am forcusing on my career right now."

"So what is this with James?"

Kendall shrugged, "He is fun. He makes me feel good." He replied, "He is so amazing and his hands and tongue are..."

"Spare me." Carlos gagged, "But this guy is really..."

"No, you're right. I am finally going to end it with James tonight." He tired to muster up the courage.

"Right?" Carlos replied unconvinced once again that Kendall would have done just that.

"I will. I have to put all my energy into my music. That should take first priority because I want a set future for when I graduate."

"All work and no play makes..."

"I am having fun."

"With James?" Carlos replied deadpan.

"Right." Kendall nod, "Now hurry up and pick out an outfit for me. It is almost eight and I don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>Logan sat alone by his piano and began to play a few notes. He closed his eyes and hummed before he began to sing softly, "Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. Around you...yeah ey ah~"<p>

"Whose arms?" Logan's baby sister walked into the room eating a bowl of cereal.

Logan slammed his hands upon the piano keys when her loud chewing touched his ears. He glared at her, "Do you mind?"

"Touchy much?" She snarled at him.

Logan's mother, Joanna walked into the room and smiled at her son, "Ready for your audition tomorrow?"

Logan sighed, "I guess."

"Not guess." Joanna smiled, "This is important. You've graduated from one of the best schools, Julliard. Now you have the chance to play for one of the most world-renowned opera singers and play for him on tour."

Logan grimaced glancing at his little sister who only shrugged. It was always his dream to become a musician but he never wanted to become one like this. He never saw his life taking a turn for the worst where he was playing backup to the stars. He always thought he would've become one. He went to open his lips but his mother stopped him.

"If you're lucky you could play for the orchestra."

Logan faked a smile.

Joanna kissed his cheek before walking out of the room.

"Kill me." He turned to his baby sister.

"Gladly, but mom told me if I did that then I would be kicked out of the will."

"Bummer." Logan sighed as he continued to play, "And nothing even matters~"

"You've got a great voice you know that?" His sister repeated above his singing and playing.

Logan nodded with a smile, "I know. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you..."

"Conceited much?"

He laughed.

"So whose going to be at the club tonight?" She asked glancing over her shoulders periodically to see if her parents were near.

Logan winked at her, "Some new talent from out of town. Maroon 5 promises to be there." He repeated proudly. From High School Logan was engaged in the local clubs and pubs singing for cash and exposure. He was well known by those who attended the late night blues clubs, lounges and bars. He did what did loved and that was sing and play piano. He also had a band that he called the 'Soul brothers'. He was doing what he loved but the only one stopping him was his mom who kept getting in his way with dreams that served no purpose within his reality. He glanced at the wall clock before him and turned to his sister, "I've got a big show tonight. Cover me?"

"I always do."

Getting up from his seat he kissed her forehead, "Thanks."

"I want an instagram post with Adam Levine." She squealed.

"Whata what now?" Joanna walked back into the room, "Where is Logan?"

The teen shrugged, "Bathroom. He has the runs."

Joanna winced, "Oh well does he need..?"

"Nope." She rocked on her heels, "Just going to be in his room all night long."

"I should check up on him because he..."

"Mom." She stopped her, "Weren't you going to show me how to make some brownies...?"

"Yeah but..."

"And I promised Brittany that I would have them ready for our sleepover tomorrow night."

Joanna arched her brow, "Sleepover? It's a school night you can't be..."

She smirked knowing she had finally gotten her mom's attention off of Logan.

* * *

><p>"You are going to love it here." James held Kendall's hand and led him towards their table, "I know how much you love music and this guy is awesome."<p>

"Who is he?"

"The name is Logan Mitchell."

Kendall sat within the seat that was pulled out for him. He hummed, "How come I have never heard of him before?"

"Because you live in a one dimensional world Ken." He grinned.

"I supposed." He shrugged before silencing his lips when he saw the stage before them light up dimly.

James placed his seat next to Kendall's and sat down next to him wrapping his arms around the blond.

* * *

><p>"We ready?" Logan asked his teammates.<p>

"Yeah!" They shouted out a whisper before Logan's smooth piano playing touched their ears.

Logan witnessed the spotlight upon him and began to sing, "Oooo Oooo Oooo~"

Kendall swallowed as he felt himself getting goosebumps.

Logan's fingers danced upon the piano keys, "Tell me what you did last night~"

Kendall jumped when he heard a yelp from a couple in the back. He turned to witness them waving their hands within the air and only chuckled.

Logan winked towards Kendall who had turned his attention on him.

Kendall swallowed glancing over his shoulders hoping that the singer was winking at someone other than him.

James rested his hand upon the table and held Kendall's hands within his own, "He's great right?"

Kendall glanced at him with widened eyes, "Sure. I mean if you..." His voice broke. He cleared his throat, "He's great..." He said in a high pitch tone, "I mean...great."

James gave off a grimace before turning his attention to the singer.

"Tell me if you were on your own yea~" He belted, "Tell me if you had that one dream - of us making love girl~" He stopped his hands upon the keys, "Tell me if you are real shy. I promise I wouldn't bite to hard now~" He continued to pay once more and smiled, "You told me I was the man of dreams. I just want to be the man of heart girl~ But you're thinking I would break your heart. I just want you to give a shot now. Invite me over then, I'd rock you to sleep girl. I can be the man of your dreams~" He whistled, "If you just~"

"Come to me~" The sings on the stage sang.

"Oh yea~yea~yea~yea" He belted out in ranges.

"Leave with me~"

"Don't be afraid~" He sang in a high pitch.

"I just want to share - my world with you."

"Oh yea~yea~yea~yea~"

"Come to me~"

"Come to me." He adlibbed.

"I am the man you've be searching for."

"Ooo yea~"

"Don't hesitate girl."

"I don't bite." He moaned, "Oooo~"

Kendall swallowed as listened intently to the rest of the song. He was completely turned on and mesmerized at the same time and it was making him hot all over. He even forgot about James or about the fact that they were on a date. He had tuned out the brunet next to him and was focusing on the singer all night who had sparked more interest in him than James ever had.

* * *

><p>Logan sat behind the piano and started playing one of his favorite Maroon 5 songs. Maroon 5 were playing at the club tonight and he couldn't be more thrilled. He shouted out to Adam, "I love you man!"<p>

"Love you too!" Adam Levine rang out before seducing the crowd with his track.

* * *

><p>James walked out of the club with Kendall on his arm. He lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips before releasing smoke from his nose.<p>

Kendall winced as he choked over James' fumes, "You know I hate it when you smoke James."

"Sorry babe." He chuckled, "Sue me." He pulled Kendall along with him towards his car. His eyes moved to witnessed Logan walking out the backdoor with his leather jacket in hand and stopped him, "You were good tonight."

Logan turned to witnessed the tall brunet and smirked, "Thanks man." His eyes moved to a bashful blond that was within his arms and smiled, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Kendall hummed with a nod, "I mean yes...you were...you were...amazing..." He rambled.

Logan chuckled.

Kendall saw his dimples and blushed.

"The name is Logan by the way. I am having another show tomorrow night. You two should come."

"Sure man." James breathed.

Kendall nodded, "Sure."

"Great." He glanced down at his wristwatch, "I've got to go." He would be late for curfew, even though his mom did not know about his disappearance he still had to make it home before midnight knowing his mom would probably be around to check in on him soon.

"He was good huh?"

Kendall's eyes followed Logan towards the parking lot where he jumped into his mustang and sped off. He turned to attention to James, "Huh?"

James sighed, "So we going to my place or what?" He tossed his cigarette to the ground.

Kendall glanced at James and shook his head, "I've told you that I've got this test and..."

James groaned, "How about a quite handjob?"

The blond only rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So?" Carlos bumped shoulders with Kendall as he walked ahead of him towards his class.<p>

"What?" Kendall yawned.

"You didn't make it home last night." He arched his brow.

"Don't give me the judgmental stare." He turned away from Carlos' eyes.

"Oh I will."

"Nothing happened."

"Right?" He hissed.

"Well..." Kendall weighed his head from back to forth, "Nothing penetrated anything."

Carlos winced, "Spare me."

"You wanted to know." He replied, "I blew him off."

"Literally..?"

"Yeah." Kendall sighed.

Carlos shook his head, "I don't know why you mess around with that ass...hello James." He spied the brunet standing before him. He turned to Kendall, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear...I am going to class." He waved goodbye and walked in another direction.

"What's with him?" James asked.

Kendall shrugged.

"So last night was...not how I wanted the night to end at all." He pressed, "Why you being such a hard ass for the goods?"

Kendall shrugged, "I just think..." He started witnessing the way James' eyes sparkled as he listened intently to what he had to say, "I want to say..."

"Spit it out..." James laughed.

"I don't think we should be having sex anymore."

James chuckled before his face turned serious, "You're not kidding?"

Kendall shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I just want to..."

"Not this music and career bullshit again." He replied, "I thought we decided that..."

"I want to be a singer James."

"You mean like Logan?" James shook his head, "He has been singing since he was in High School and gaining exposure by getting himself out there. What have you been doing?"

"Well..." Kendall studied the ground.

"Nothing..." James replied coldly, "You're not good enough like he is. You're not on his level yet. And you will never be if you keep making mixed tapes that no one wants to listen to."

Kendall felt tears foaming within his eyes.

"Look..." James tried to apologize, "I didn't mean to say those things and make you feel..."

"No." Kendall slapped James across his face, "Carlos was right. You are an ass." He walked away.

* * *

><p>Logan sat behind his laptop and produced another one of his songs. He was trying to get the right sound but it wasn't working. He heard a knock sound on his bedroom door and called out, "Come in."<p>

"Logan!" Camille stepped within his bedroom.

"Hey babe." Logan kissed Camille's cheek when she came near.

"You were great last night."

"I know."

Camille laughed, "Your sister is right you are conceited."

"Whatever." He continued to mix his song.

"So how are you going to sneak out tonight?"

Logan nodded, "I told my mom we are going out on a date."

Camille rolled her eyes, "This has got to stop Logie." She started.

"What?" He turned his eyes to her.

"When are you going to tell your mom that you are..." She glanced over her shoulders, "Gay and that we haven't been dating since sixth grade?" She replied in a hushed tone, "How long am I going to be your beard?"

Logan nodded with a sigh, "You're right."

"Thank you."

"I will tell her when I move out."

Camille groaned, "You are hopeless." She left his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Carlos yawned as he walked along with Kendall towards the entrance of the club, "Why are we here?"<p>

"I told you..."

"Is this because of the shit James told you?"

"No." Kendall hissed toting his guitar within his hand, "I just want an audience. Maybe James is right..."

"He is a fucking prick."

Kendall sighed, "Let's just go."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Sorry for ending it so abruptly but I want to your opinions before I continue.**


	2. Scared little boy

Camille rocked upon her heels and waited backstage at the club. She would be waiting on Logan to arrive knowing that he had a set in a few minutes. She took out her cell phone from her clutch and started to dial his number jumping when she felt someone's arms around her. She glanced into Logan's brown eyes and breathed.

"You were scared?" Logan questioned with jumping eyes.

Camille ended her call and nodded, "You bet your ass I was. You go on in fifteen."

"I know." His eyes met his band and nodded towards them.

"How did the audition go?" Knowing that even though he hated it he still made a commitment and was bond to keeping it.

Logan shrugged, "Eh!"

"What does that mean?"

"Logan we've got to get ready." His bandmate confessed.

"I'd tell you later." He kissed her cheek before leaving behind his bandmate.

Camille sighed. She turned on her heels only to bump into a tall blond with sparkling emerald eyes, "Hello." She beamed, "I am Camille."

Carlos snickered, "Gay."

She gasped, "No fair."

"Life isn't fair honey." The latino confessed, "Now where does he sign up to play his set?"

The stage manager appeared with a clipboard in hand and a headset upon his head, "Name?"

Kendall mumbled, "I...well..."

Carlos rolled his eyes before spying upon the clipboard and repeating, "Carla Oak."

The stage manager arched his brow, "Really?"

"He had a sex change." Carlos replied quickly.

Kendall glared at him before turning at the stage manager giving him a loopsided smile, "Yeah?"

"I don't believe it." He confessed, "If you want to be apart of the show you've got to register early in the week. Come down to the club in the morning and we may consider you to play here." He glanced at Kendall once more in a judging manner, "You've got to be good to play here."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Carlos argued.

"But I am good." Kendall defended as he felt himself being pushed out from backstage.

Camille opened her lips which was silenced by a voice over her shoulders.

"You came." Logan's eyes met Kendall's that suddenly started to sparkle. The shorter boy blushed before turning his eyes to the stage manager, "What's going on here?"

"He wants to play but he isn't very good." He hissed.

Logan's eyes moved towards Kendall's guitar in a leather case that he was carrying, "I'd be the judge of that." He repeated, "Put his name on the list." Logan's eyes moved to Kendall.

Kendall's cheeks blushed red.

"It doesn't work that way Logan he has to..."

"I said to put his name on the list." He licked his lips as his eyes remained glued upon Kendall.

"What did you say your name was again?"

Kendall cleared his throat, "Kendall Knight."

Carlos squealed.

Camille glanced between Kendall and Logan before turning towards the short latino, "They are having a moment we need to leave..." She replied, "The name is Camille by the way."

"Carlos."

"So you any good?" Logan asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He flirted.

"You're worth the wait."

Kendall blushed once more with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Kendall strummed his guitar as he stood before a crowd of people he hadn't seen before and hardly knew. He didn't want to choke or to be boo'd off the stage. Logan had faith in him which was all the motivation he needed. He stood before the blue padded microphone and started to speak, "Hel-lo." He cleared his throat, "Hello everyone."<p>

Carlos sat in the audience and blinked at the nervousness that was dripping off of his best friend. He sighed hoping that Kendall would calm his nerves.

"Is he any good?" Camille asked Carlos.

Carlos hummed, "He is more than good." He turned to Camille, "He just needs to be given a chance." The latino turned his eyes back on Kendall, "Now that he has, I only pray to God that he doesn't blow it."

Kendall closed down his eyelids before the spotlight that was now upon him was blinding. He inhaled deeply before strumming a melody that touched his ears. He placed a smile upon his lips before he sang, "When you look at me suddenly. When you think I am not watching but I...am, following your every move wanting to see your face and hoping that you could be mine. I want this real, real love that they only talk about in the movies. I want that real, real love that we share if you open your heart." He opened his eyes and began to strum his guitar faster, "I want to feel you. I want to need you. I want you to be the only one that is always near. I want to hug you, I want to touch you." He belted, "I know there is no one on earth who can share..." He hummed, "What we can be. What we already are. Open your world and your heart to me now. I want to feel you. I want to need you. I want you to always be here in my world. Because I need it. Because I want it. I want to experience your world." He strummed his guitar as he hummed, "Ooooo Oooo Oooo Oooo. I want this real, real love..." He shouted.

The crowd clapped as they swayed to the sound of Kendall's melodious voice.

Logan's eyes lit up as he heard Kendall's voice and listened intently to his lyrics. He turned to the stage manager, "Told ya."

The stage manager only rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Ooooh yea~" Kendall ended his song. His ears perked up when he heard the applause being sounded before him.

Carlos was the first to stand to his feet and woot, "That's my boy!" He clapped.

Camille followed behind with the rest of the crowd who stood to their feet, "Yeah!" She clapped.

* * *

><p>"That was so good!" Carlos met Kendall backstage when he had left the stage.<p>

Kendall squealed, "It felt great out there."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." Logan appeared before him.

Carlos stepped out of the way and let his eyes move from Kendall to Logan.

Kendall swallowed, "Thanks allot."

"It was all you." He heard the applause from the crowd, "You deserve it." He smiled, "Stay awhile to hear me play?"

"Sure."

"Great." He winked before going on stage.

Carlos turned to Kendall and squealed, "He is hot."

"I know."

* * *

><p>After the show Logan invited Kendall to his table for drinks and a few laughs. The small brunet downed a drink before turning to Kendall in question, "How old are you?"<p>

Kendall took a sip of beer and winced, "I am going to be twenty-one in a few weeks."

Logan winced removing the beer out of Kendall's hand.

"Hey!" The blond crowd in outrage.

"You're still under the drinking age and I don't want to get locked up." He joked.

"You won't be."

Logan grinned, "So how did you get in this club anyway? I mean seeing as you are under twenty-one?"

Kendall felt his throat closing up.

"Don't be shy." Logan chuckled, "I won't tell anyone."

"The guy I was with the other night got me a fake ID."

Logan arched his brow.

Kendall turned his eyes away from his penetrating stare.

"So you and that guy um...?"

Kendall turned his eyes back towards Logan, "No." He frowned, "We never were any good together. I like my music too much."

"And I my music."

"I can see that." He flirted, "So you finished school?"

"Yeah. I attended Jillard."

"Wow."

He rolled his eyes, "My mom thinks so."

"You didn't like it there?"

He shrugged, "It was alright. I would have been happy anywhere. It never mattered that much to me. I just wanted to sing and play piano."

"That's how I feel about singing and playing guitar."

"You're really good. Who taught you?"

"I taught myself."

"Wow!" Logan was impressed. He glanced down at his wrist watch, "I've got to go." He replied, "How about we hang out tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Kendall blushed.

Logan turned his eyes away bashfully. He took out his cell phone, "What's your number?"

* * *

><p>"So you gave him your number?" Carlos squealed as he sat in a cab on the way to their dorm.<p>

Kendall smiled with stars within his eyes before frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"He is so sophisticated and I am..."

"It doesn't matter." Carlos replied, "He likes you. And you like him. Wait until he calls before you make assumptions. Logan looks like a really nice guy."

"He is." Kendall sighed.

"Then wait to see how your date goes before you make..."

"It is not a date."

"Oh, you keep telling yourself that then." Carlos chuckled.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up beside his buzzing cellphone and answered it excited that it could be Logan, "Hello!" He answered with a smile plastered upon his face. He rolled his eyes when the voice registered, "Oh, it's just you." He got out of bed and glanced at himself in the mirror. He sighed before turning towards the knock upon his dorm room door, "Hold on a sec James." He opened the door to reveal, "James?"<p>

The taller boy ended his call and winked.

Kendall glanced between James and his cell phone. He ended his call with a groan, "What do you want?"

"An explanation."

"I thought I already gave you one."

"That doesn't mean that I am satisfied with any of them." He squeezed passed Kendall to take a seat upon his futton.

"Get out." Kendall turned on his heels and replied.

"Please baby. We were good together. Now you want to stop what we had?"

"We had nothing James." he replied, "We were using each other."

"That is not true." He replied.

Kendall folded his arms above his chest, "Really?"

James stood before him leaning towards his lips.

Kendall backed away shaking his head against the wind, "No."

"Come on baby. You know you want me." He grinned when he witnessed Kendall softening to his words. He almost had the blond where he wanted him before Carlos interrupted.

Carlos replied, "What is he doing here Kendall?"

"I guess I should leave." James groaned, "I would talk with you later." He kissed Kendall's cheek before leaving.

"What was that?"

Kendall turned to his best friend and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Camille sat on Logan's lap as he retold his family and friends about his audition. She only hummed and smiled knowing that she and Logan could no longer live up to the charade that they were both apart of. She had confided in Logan many times before about coming out to his family and friends but she feared that her best friend was just as coward as she was. She too held up the charade with her friends calling Logan one of the best boyfriends she has ever had. She really loved him and wanted the best for him so she knew the best was not pretending to be someone that they were not. Her eyes met a new guy who had entered the room. She turned to Logan and whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek and walking away.<p>

One of Logan's friends, Jacob whistled, "Thatta boy Logie."

"I told you never to call me that again." He stressed.

"Okay Logie." He fluttered his eyelashes.

"You're dead."

Jacob only grinned.

"Get back to the story." Another one of Logan's friends who was sometimes considered a pompous asshole scowled.

"Fine. So there I was surrounded by these old rich guys..."

"You mean the one's whose wives are sexually frustrated?" Brennan wiggled his eyebrows.

"EW!" Logan's self-righteous friend, Cree gagged.

"Not everything is about sex Brennan." Jacob cried out.

"Who says? Tell me one person who doesn't think about sex?"

Logan weighed his head from left to right.

"Logan agrees with me." He beamed, "He is my ride or die dude." He growled.

Logan smirked as his eyes remained glued on Brennan. They were friends since he could remember and they were always close. He had remembered falling in love with the taller blond loving his company and his friendship which later evolved into something he was confused and scared about. He had wanted to come out to his best friend but he didn't know how. In this moment, Logan was once again that sad and scared boy from High School who did not quite understand his feelings for his best friend. He wanted to open his lips and speak out so many times but he just let the words fade away not wanting to alienate the only friend he thought he had. Well that was before he met Jacob Junior year and Cree while at Julliard. He kept each one of his friends near and dear to his heart. He didn't want to drive them away by telling them his secret - no, he was going to keep this hidden away from the people he loved for as long as he could - well until there was a right time to tell them all.

Cree pulled Logan out of his thoughts with the clearing of his throat, "So what else happened?"

"Oh yeah." Logan licked his lips, "Then I played and everyone wanted me."

Brennan nodded over Logan's words, "The same thing happens to me." He watched as his friends glared at him and shrugged, "What?"

Jacob sighed getting up from his seat, "I am going to find the booze that your mom still insists on hiding." He let out, "We are all twenty-five for God sake." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Cree rose from his seat, "I hope you have a 1960's bottle of Merlot." He disappeared behind Jacob.

Brennan approached Logan, "So what's the real deal?"

Logan met Brennan's blue eyes and his breath hitched, "What deal?"

"I know you are not interested in this tour throughout Europe thing with this opera singer. Tell me what Logan wants?"

Logan felt his mouth going dry, "Well..."

"Logan..." Camille walked into the room before stopping her steps, "Oops, sorry."

"No, its okay." Brennan repeated, "I will share."

Camille chuckled, "You are ever so kind."

"I know." He walked away.

Logan's eyes followed Brennan before turning them towards Camille, "What is it?"

"Kendall..."

"Who?"

Camille groaned in aggravation.

Logan thought back, "Right, the guy from the club."

"I just got a text from Carlos who got a text from Kendall who wants to know why you haven't called him yet."

Logan nodded, "I would call him now." He took out his cell phone.

"And Logan?"

"Yes."

Camille glanced into her friend's soft brown eyes, "You do know that you will never have him right?"

Logan could not respond. He felt his legs go to jelly. Logan blinked trying not to cry before turning his ears to a voice over his cell phone.

"Hello?" Kendall replied loudly over the phone.

Logan nodded towards Camille. He gathered his thoughts and turned to the blond's voice, "Hey you." He flirted.

Camille chuckled towards Logan before turning away and frowning, "What is it about you Brennan that turns him back into that scared little boy?"

* * *

><p>"I thought you were never going to call." Kendall admitted as he ate a vegetable o'douvers platter that was put out before him. He was impressed by the shorter man who had really pulled out all the stops for him. They were presently at a five star restaurant with good music and a great atmosphere. He somehow felt out of place and out of touch with Logan's reality. He felt deep down that James was probably right to say that no one exists in Kendall's world. That was true. Kendall was apart of a world that only he was apart of. He needed to spread his wings and get out much more. Maybe Logan was what he needed to broaden his horizons. He did know that since Logan's help his music was becoming acceptable; he felt empowered. He really wanted another chance at becoming a star and he knew that Logan was probably the man to do it.<p>

"Hey Logan."

Kendall's eyes widened by the person who had appeared at the table. He nearly choked on his own drool.

"Hey." Logan stood to his feet and greeted Gwen.

"Nice to meet you." She kissed his cheek, "I heard your set was great last night. I wasn't surprised."

"Thanks." He blushed.

"Maybe you can come down to L.A and we can start that album we've talking about."

Logan smiled, "I would like that."

"Well you know my number. Give me a call."

"Sure."

"Bye." She gave Kendall a wave before walking away.

Logan giggled as he took a seat before a star-strucked Kendall, "What?"

"You know..." He swallowed, "You know..."

Logan chuckled, "Chose your words dear."

Kendall nodded.

"I know her. She played at the club a few times. She is real cool."

Kendall nodded.

"So what were...?"

"I would love for her to hear my C.D." Kendall blurted.

Logan laughed at how cute Kendall appeared with his wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Kendall blushed embarrassed.

"The next time she comes to the club I can let you meet her. Let her hear you play and let your music speak for itself."

"I will."

"Now, where were we?"

"Oh..." Kendall blushed, "You mean on our date?"

Logan hummed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. They don't know

Kendall and Logan walked hand and hand along the sidewalk leading towards Logan's mustang.

Logan smiled at how tipsy the blond was chuckling when Kendall began singing a familiar tune.

"Wake up in the morning feelin' like P. Diddy." The blond grinned, "Sing it with me." He stopped his feet and pouted towards the shorter brunet.

Logan rolled his eyes glancing over his shoulders periodically, "I am going to jail."

"Please Logie." Kendall pulled at his shirt.

Logan smiled, "Okay, yeah."

"Great." He cleared his throat falling into Logan's arms, "Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city."

"Let's go."

"Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back."

Logan started to sing, "I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up our phones, phones..."

Kendall pushed him playfully and asked, "Who boys?"

Logan watched Kendall's eyes before they both burst with laughter.

Kendall held his head and felt light-headed.

The brunet caught the blond within his arms and continued their tract towards his car. He placed Kendall in the passenger seat and took out his vibrating cell phone from his jeans, "Hello."

"Hey Logan." Brennan replied from the other end.

Logan's heart dropped. He closed the door when he saw Kendall about to fall out of the car, "Hey." He stood behind his car and talked with his best friend, "What's up?"

"I called Camille and she said the funniest thing."

"What's that?" He bit down on his bottom lip.

"That you were on a date."

Logan laughed nervously, "That's what she thinks every time we have a fight."

"Oh. So where are you?"

Logan swallowed glancing around the parking lot, "Nowhere really."

"You want to be my wingman tonight?" He asked.

"Um..."

"Come on. You can make it up to Camille tomorrow with sex or whatever. Please?" He begged.

Logan sighed, "Fine. I've just got something to take care of first."

"Okay, no problem. Text me when you are ready."

"Will do." He ended his call feeling guilty somehow. Logan made his way to the driver's door and spied the blond sleeping within the passenger seat. He had looked so peaceful and beautiful. He smirked getting into the car and driving away.

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned when he felt his head hit his pillow. He opened his eyes and spied Logan above him, "You are my knight and shinning armor."<p>

Logan beamed, "That is the last time I am letting you talk me into giving you a sip of wine."

The blond yawned, "No one saw us."

Logan only shook his head in objection, "I wanted to make sure you got home alright. I guess I will see you later."

"What's the rush." Kendall sat up slowly. He blinked towards the brunet with a grin upon his face. The light illuminating from his room made him look like a piece of art.

Logan shrugged his shoulders placing his hands nervously into the pockets of his jeans, "What?"

"Come here?" He called him with his pinky finger.

Logan leaned towards the blond with a nervous expression upon his lips.

Kendall licked his lips before connecting them with Logan's. He broke the short kiss and sighed, "Good night."

"Good night." Logan glanced down at him and beamed. He stood upright and watched as Kendall laid upon his side and made himself comfortable in bed. Logan's insides were ready to explode. He glanced over his shoulders before turning back to Kendall and making his decision, "Hey..."

Kendall moaned, "Yeah?"

"Can we do that again?"

Kendall turned to face Logan and nodded slowly, "We can do whatever you want."

Logan licked his lips and entered the bed placing his lips upon the blond's once more.

* * *

><p>"It's a great morning isn't it?" Kendall entered his small kitchen and beamed pouring a cup of coffee within a mug.<p>

Carlos entered the kitchen with furrowed brows, "What's with you?" His eyes landed upon Logan who was walking out of Kendall's bedroom putting on his t-shirt. His mouth stood agape as his eyes widened.

"Good Morning." Logan accepted the cup of coffee from Kendall. He kissed the blond's lip, "I've got to go."

"Why?" Kendall pouted.

"You're so cute, but that is not going to make me stay." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Then what will." Kendall grinned running his hands up and down Logan's chest.

Logan backed away with a giggle, "That tickles." He took a few more sips of coffee before returning it to Kendall, "I will see you later." He kissed his lips one last time before her left, "See you later Carlos." He acknowledged the still stunned latino.

Carlos nodded towards Logan who left. He closed his lips and blinked a few times before turning to Kendall for an explanation.

"What?" Kendall asked in innocence placing Logan's coffee mug in the sink.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what is going on here." Carlos sounded, "You let him fuck you didn't you?"

Kendall blushed.

"You did." Carlos shook his head against the wind, "Slut."

"I did not sleep with him." Kendall changed his words, "Well not really. He bought me home tipsy and put me to bed. We made out." He blushed, "But that was it. I just fell asleep within his arms." He squealed.

"So what is this, a romance for the ages?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Oh..." His words were redirected, "He knows Gwen Stefani." He jumped, "We met her last night. He said he will get me an audience with her and then she may want to hear my C.D."

"That's great."

"Isn't it?" Kendall blushed, "Logan is awesome." He disappeared within his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell were you last night dude?" Brennan asked as he witnessed Logan entering into his bedroom.<p>

Logan spied Brennan's naked chest and looked away, "I got caught up."

"Sure." He furrowed his brow, "Why is your shirt so wrinkled your shirt is never..." He stopped his words, "You've had sex."

Logan blushed shaking his head against the wind, "No."

"Oh. So you and Camille made up?" Brennan got up from his bed and stood face to face with Logan, "So did she call you after I called and wanted to talk?"

Logan swallowed. He turned his eyes to his and nodded, "Something like that."

"That's cool. So how about tonight?"

Logan winced, "Gwen is coming by the club. And I promised Ken..."

"Who?"

"Ah...the club got some new talent who I promised will get the chance to meet Gwen and play for her." Logan blushed, "This guy is so fucking amazing. I mean he puts Bruno Mars to shame."

Brennan chuckled at how Logan was raving about the new talent and wondered why. He quickly took the thought out of his mind and replied, "That's neat." Brennan exclaimed, "I might drop on by."

"Cool." Logan felt fright arise within his bones, "That is cool."

"Good." He chuckled, "Now leave. I can't have you smelling like pussy when I didn't get any last night." He pushed at Logan's chest playfully, "Get out of here."

Logan laughed, "I will." He took one last look at Brennan before he left.

* * *

><p>"Logan where were you?" Joanna questioned with her hands upon her hips.<p>

Logan exhaled deeply, "I went out."

"You are now returning home Logan." She exhausted, "It's nine o'clock in the morning." She stood within her kitchen, "If your father..."

Logan groaned, "I was out with Camille." He lied, "We stayed up all night talking."

Joanna beamed, "When are you going to fess up and ask for her to marry you?"

"Mom." He rolled his eyes.

"I get it." She nodded, "You have that big tour around Europe soon. You want to wait until you return." She squealed, "Make me proud honey."

"I would not dream of letting you down mom." He placed a lop-sided smile upon his lips before escaping his mother's glare and bumping into his little sister. He jumped, "You scared me."

She folded her arms above her chest, "Camille called." She whispered, "Wanted to know how your date went." She hummed, "Now that can't be right because you just lied to mom saying you were with her all night. Now which is it?"

Logan gave his sister the side-eye knowing that she was maybe onto him, "I don't have to answer to you." He began to walk away.

"Who's Kendall?" She asked watching as he turned to look her in the eye before walking away. She only smiled, "When will you learn that you can never keep secrets from me."

"Who are you talking to honey?" Joanna sneaked up behind her.

She exhaled deeply, "Mom don't do that."

"Sorry sweetie. Where did Logan go?"

The little girl shrugged, "Haven't seen him." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Joanna furrowed her brow dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Yes Camille." Logan groaned, "The date was..." He beamed.<p>

"How was it Logan?" She shouted from over the other end of the phone.

"It was fine. We hung out."

"Carlos told me you two slept together."

"We didn't do such a thing...I mean not technically."

"Then what?" She filed her nails as she balanced the phone between her cheek and shoulder blade.

"He was tipsy, we kissed then he..."

"Wait...what?" She squealed, "Go back to the 'we kissed' part."

Logan blushed.

"I want to know everything."

* * *

><p>Kendall sat in class doodling upon his notepad. He wrote Logan's name a million times not paying much attention to what his professor was saying. He was too engulfed in these dreams he kept having about Logan. He could still smell the other boys scent and it was driving him wild. The thought about being with Logan again was so exciting. He couldn't wait for tonight knowing that he will need to bring his A-game if he wanted to be taken seriously as an artist. He was ready to conquer the music scene and Logan was his ticket to the big leagues. All he saw was green and hoped that made him envious and ambitious when it came to his goals.<p>

"Kendall..." James whispered to the blond as he sat before him. He poked him a few times before he witnessed his emerald greens upon him. He licked his lips, "You doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah." Kendall frowned when he saw the grin plastered upon James' face, "But not with you."

James kept an eye out for their professor, "Come on boo. Why not?"

Kendall rolled his emerald pools, "I told you this before James."

"Class dismissed."

James groaned standing to his feet, "What we had was good."

Kendall packed up his stuff and left the classroom, "Not good enough."

"Shit." James hissed.

* * *

><p>Logan waited out back for Kendall hoping the blond would be on time. He kept watching the clock and knew that he had to not only juggle his best friend, Brennan but Kendall as well. The confusing thing was that Brennan didn't know that he was gay. He didn't have the heart to tell him, well not yet. Logan sighed hoping that Kendall would not make a scene and be the problem tonight because even though he was out with Kendall he wasn't out to everyone else who was in his life, well except Camille. He tapped his feet upon the pavement and beamed when he saw Kendall making his way towards him. He winked towards the blond before being pulled away by the call of his name.<p>

"Hey." Brennan came up behind Logan with a blonde on his arm, "Told you I would make it." He spied Kendall and acknowledged him, "What's up Blondie." He disappeared through the backstage door with his date.

Kendall furrowed his brow, "Who is he?"

"My best friend." Logan groaned before his eyes landed upon, "Oh great."

"Logan..." Cree and Jacob hooted.

"Thought we would miss Ms. Stefani Logie?" Jacob teased him.

"Stop calling me that."

Kendall snickered and beamed at how cute Logan was when he became embarrassed.

Cree turned up his nose at Kendall, "Who is he?"

Logan's eyes went to the sparkling one's of Kendall, "Oh, he's the new talent for tonight." He witnessed as Kendall's eyes turned down and frowned.

Jacob smiled, "Cool. Have a great show bro." He slapped Kendall's shoulder before walking inside.

Cree hummed before following behind Jacob.

Logan opened his lips, "Look..."

"No..." Kendall sounded, "I am only the new talent." He stormed off making his way inside.

"Kendall..." Logan called after him.

"There you are." Camille came up behind Logan.

Logan sighed, "Hey Camille. Did you know that all the guys were coming?"

Camille nodded shyly, "I tried to stop them Logie but..."

"It's cool." He kissed her cheek, "I hope Kendall isn't too pissed off at me."

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes remained upon Kendall as he prepared backstage for his first set. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and jumped, "Hey."<p>

"Talk to him." Camille advised while standing behind him with her arms around his waist. She placed her chin upon his shoulder and hummed, "He looks blue. You were a jerk to him. Make it up to him."

Logan glanced around backstage fearing his friends might be nearby, "How?" He watched as Kendall glanced at him before blushing and turning away.

"See right there." She smiled, "He still likes you. Very much in fact. You make him blush. So be a man and talk to him." She released him and pushed him into Kendall.

Logan caught his footing and cleared his throat, "Kendall..."

"Yes." The blond refused to look him in the eyes.

"What I said back there I didn't mean it." He sighed, "I am just not..."

"Logan." Brennan appeared backstage.

The brunet closed down his eyelids in aggravation before turning towards his best friend, "Yeah?"

"Where is Gwen? You told us we can meet her."

Kendall frowned feeling a bit neglected.

"You will I just have to..."

"Oh hi dude." Brennan acknowledged the blond again, "Logan here has been raving about you."

Logan laughed nervously.

"You would think he fucking likes you." Brennan joked.

"Yeah, crazy right." Logan blushed.

Kendall only bit down on his bottom lip.

"I mean Logan fucking likes women. He was supposed to be my wing-man last night but he blew me off so his girlfriend could blow him off." He laughed.

Kendall glared towards Logan and only nodded. He chuckled lightly before uttering, "I am going to have a talk with the stage manager."

Brennan turned Logan to face him, "So you, me, Camille and that chick I brought tonight. Shots!"

"Shots?" He winced.

"Shots!" He uttered, "Lots of them. We need to get wasted." He winked at him before leaving.

Logan let out a big exhale. He followed Kendall with his eyes wondering how he could possibly making this up to the blond now.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Now what?

"You were right." Brennan chuckled as he took another shot. This was his fourth and now he was beginning to feel a little buzz as well as a little excited. It could have just been from his date's hand upon his thigh, but whatever the reason he knew he would be wasted and horny before the end of the night.

Logan nodded towards his best friend before turning his eyes on Kendall who was at the other end of the room packing up his guitar for the night. He beamed at the blond. The crowd had really loved him and he knew that Kendall was going to be a star. He turned his eyes around the room searching for Gwen before they landed upon Camille.

Camille took a seat beside Logan, "She gives her apologies but she had to leave early. Emergency." She shrugged.

"Cool." Logan sighed turning to his friends who had now turned taking shots into a game, "Gwen is not coming."

Cree frowned, "Oh, boo."

Jacob laughed, "Did you scare her away Logie? Because you promised."

"Stop calling me that." Logan growled, "I did not scare her away she had an emergency."

Brennan glanced at Logan with blurry vision and smirked, "Then more shots for us." He raised his shot glass to his lips before changing his thought and spilling it upon the cleverage of his date.

Logan only rolled his eyes and left the table.

Camille winced turning her eyes to Logan who was making his way towards Kendall. She beamed keeping her eyes upon the three idiots in front of her.

* * *

><p>"So..." Logan approached Kendall from behind admiring his nice round ass.<p>

Kendall stood up, "What?"

Logan sighed. Kendall sounded cross with him and that was not what he had wanted, "Look..."

Kendall turned on his heels and glanced into Logan's intoxicating brown eyes. He swallowed and turned his eyes away, "You going to tell me how you aren't out to your friends and that we can't be together because that will risk you coming out?" He turned his eyes to Logan's friends who were taking shots and laughing then back at Logan's sad eyes.

"I really like you..."

"But?"

"There is...are no buts. I just..." He groaned, "I need some time."

"For what?" He pinned his lips when he noticed Logan's drunken friend Brennan making his way towards them. He busied himself with packing up his guitar.

"What you doing over here man?" Brennan slurred. He placed his eyes upon the blond, "You fucking rocked." He hiccuped.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled before setting his eyes upon Logan, "I've got to go."

"Do you have a ride?" He asked concerned.

Kendall's eyes landed upon Brennan who had now fallen into Logan's arms, "No..." He met the other man's eyes, "I'll take a cab." He replied before leaving.

* * *

><p>Camille witnessed Logan sulking by the bar and hit him in the back of his head.<p>

Logan cringed spitting out his beer, "What the...?" He cried out, "Camille."

"Don't you Camille me." She sat next to him and replied sternly, "Are you just going to let him leave?"

"Who...?"

"Don't act dumb with me." She glared at him.

"He hates me."

"Make it up to him." She tickled his sides causing him to fall from the high stool.

"Stop..." He giggled falling down from the stool and standing to his feet.

"Offer him a ride and don't take no for an answer."

Logan was about to object but only sighed and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Brennan kissed his dates lips while witnessing Logan and Camille by the bar. He smirked releasing her lips. He glanced down into her drunken eyes before turning his eyes back to Logan who was now leaving the bar. Brennan tried to pry his date off of him to follow behind his best friend.<p>

"Where are you going man?" Jacob gulped.

"I..." He released himself from his date, "Watch her man."

Cree giggled with his hands over his eyes, "I can't see."

"That's because you've got no eyes." Jacob laughed.

Brennan's date giggled, "You guys are idiots."

"You're welcome." Jacob hiccuped.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood to the curb and waited for his cab. He had called for a cab more than ten minutes ago. He kept glancing down the street but all he saw were street lights running up and down the street. He sighed. This night had been a total disaster. Logan had ignored him. He hadn't met Gwen so his dreams of becoming a star was starting to dwindle. Nothing was going his way tonight. His only bet was to go back to his dorm room and eat popcorn while watching his favorite movie until he fell asleep. But then an idea hit him, "Or I can call James." He felt for his cell phone, "I wonder what he wants to do tonight?"<p>

"Kendall..." Logan replied as he stood to his side.

Kendall jumped holding onto his chest and taking a deep breath, "You scared me."

"I'm so sorry." He bit on his bottom lip, "Let me take you home."

"Why?"

Logan placed his hands within the pockets of his jeans, "I want to talk."

"I don't feel like talking." Kendall hummed while putting his cell phone away.

"Who were you going to call?"

"No one."

"Was it that guy from the other night?" Logan asked with a bit of jealousy.

Kendall turned his eyes towards Logan, "Why do you care?"

"Because I..." He leaned in closer to Kendall.

Kendall felt the heat returning from having Logan's body so close to his. His cheeks were now tint red and he was moving his lips in the direction of Logan's until he felt as Logan gently pushed him away.

"Logan..." Brennan slurred as he walked out of the club, "What are you doing out here?" He stumbled with blurry vision.

Kendall glanced at Brennan and sighed.

"Nothing man. I just wanted to see if Kendall needed a ride home."

"I can catch a cab."

"Listen to the man Logan. He can catch a cab. We've still got to get you drunk." He fell to the ground.

Logan rushed to pick him up.

Kendall only rolled his eyes at the display, "I think you've got your hands full. I should leave."

"No..." Logan ran to Kendall's side causing his best friend to fall upon the ground once more, "Let me make this up to you." He whispered.

"How?"

Logan shrugged, "I can spend the night." He licked his lips.

Kendall felt a chill travel down his spine. He was transported to another time and in another place. He blinked with a blush before he heard the horn of the cab and jumped.

Logan questioned, "Well?"

"I will think about it." Kendall entered the cab, "Good night."

"But..." Logan tried to stop him, "I thought you said."

"We say a lot of things we don't mean Logie." He stated plainly before leaving in the cab.

* * *

><p>"So nothing happened?" Carlos asked Kendall for the tenth time.<p>

"Nothing happened." Kendall ate a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, "Nothing happened okay. Nothing happened." He sulked lifting his spoon to his lips.

"Oh baby." Carlos frowned.

"I was so distraught I nearly called James."

"Please don't mention that Jackass."

Kendall found himself crying, "I am such a loser to think that he was willing to start something with me."

"So he is closeted?"

"Yeah." Kendall sniffed, "Which is weird because I think his friends would accept him even that touchy feely one named Bren...something." He thought, "I forgot his name...there is something strange about him and I want to know what it is."

Carlos nodded, "Please don't be snooping around Logan's friends especially since you two are no longer..." Carlos furrowed his brow, "What were you two again?"

"We were nothing worth mentioning." Kendall replied with slumped shoulders.

"It's going to be alright." Carlos heard his wrist watch's beep sound within his ears, "I've got to get to class." He disappeared within his bedroom.

Kendall nodded jumping to the knock on the door, "Carlos!"

"Can you get that?" Carlos sounded, "I need to take a shower."

Kendall groaned. He set down his ice cream and got up from his comfortable position on the couch and heading towards the door, "You know this is the worst I have been over a guy. No guy has ever made me feel this way..." He frowned, "I think I am starting to develop some strong feelings for..." He opened the door to reveal, "Logan?"

Logan stood before Kendall with brown eyes that sparkled, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to make things up to you."

Kendall folded his arms above his chest and hummed.

"I mean it." He started, "I feel something when I am with you. I want to see if this is going to work out. I want to try."

"But we will be hiding though."

"I just..." He studied his flats before he found the courage to glance into Kendall's eys, "I just...I just want to be with you."

Kendall released his folded arms from his chest.

"So...what do you say?"

* * *

><p>Logan laid within Camille's arms and couldn't move. He felt so rejected and couldn't handle this feeling.<p>

Camille soothed Logan's back and tried to be supportive, "I don't want to be a downer Logie but you were going to be based on a lie. You can't start a relationship like that."

"Why doesn't he want to be with me?" He mumbled.

"He does but I think he needs clarification that when you two are together there will be no hiding. He really likes you. Show him how much you really like him."

Logan only nodded as he laid in bed silently.

* * *

><p>Kendall sniffed back his tears as he sat under a tree in the school's court yard. He should never be crying for a guy but right now he found himself doing just that. He didn't want Logan to get the best of him but now he was. They had only went on one date and Logan had promised him to meet a few stars which never happened. The shorter man wasn't even out, he was starting to believe few things that were ever uttered from his lips because Logan was living a lie that he could not be apart of. He wiped his tears when he witnessed James walking towards him.<p>

"Hey."

"Hi."

James smirked, "So, I've missed you."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, I miss that thing you do with your tongue." James growled, "Drives me wild."

Kendall growled, "You're such a pig." He got up from his hips.

"I'm a handsome pig."

"Whatever." Kendall began to walk away.

James grabbed Kendall by the arm, "Wait." He pulled him into his body, "I really do miss what we had." He spied Kendall glancing at his lips. James licked his lips and leaned them towards Kendall's.

The blond didn't know if he was super vulnerable right now or if he was just sad because of how things ended or had not started with Logan. He allowed James to kiss him which was not the most romantic thing in the world but it did make him feel as if someone had wanted him. He moaned softly within the kiss as James held him closer while he licked the inside of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Logan marched to Kendall's dorm room and had decided to take Camille's advise he was not going to lose Kendall especially when he had felt something real, the realest thing he had felt in a very long time. He stood before the door and with a deep inhale he puffed out his chest. He exhaled and received the confidence he needed to knock upon the door.<p>

"Yes?" Carlos opened the door, "Oh, Logan you're back!"

"I am." He smiled, "Where is...?"

"Kendall?"

Logan nodded with a hum.

"He has a class but you can wait until he comes back. Come in." Carlos offered.

Logan stepped inside with a sigh.

"He has been really upset. I am glad you came so you two can talk."

Logan felt something with his heart break. He never wanted to hurt the blond but he kept doing it which made him sad.

"Give him ten more minutes I am sure he would be done soon."

* * *

><p>Kendall laid under James with his legs opened wide. He ran his fingers along James' back and screamed out. He didn't want this to happen but it had felt so good for him not to constantly think of Logan. He bit down on James' neck and rolled his hips onto his dick. He felt himself getting close and bit onto his bottom lips to suppress his screams, but right as he was about to cum to the face of Logan right behind his eyes James, voice pulled him into reality and he had to fake an orgasm by arching his back and screaming out, "Ahhhhhhh~"<p>

James panted as he came inside his condom, "Fucking good~"

Kendall hummed as he licked his lips. When James rolled off of him he got up and disappeared into the bathroom to finish the job reaching his orgasm and making a big explosion on James' wall.

"You alright in there?"

Kendall breathed, "Never better."

* * *

><p>Kendall stepped into his dorm room with a pout upon his lips, "Carlos I did it again..." He sighed.<p>

Logan smiled and got up from his hips when he heard the blond's voice which was like music to his ears.

"In here." Carlos called out to Kendall as he winked at Logan.

Logan smiled.

"Get out the ice cream...I slept with fucking James knowing full well that I am not over..." Kendall stopped in his tracks when he spied, "Logan."

Logan frowned when he heard Kendall's words. He knew this was all his fault because he was the one who messed up.

Carlos glanced between the two men who had their eyes upon each other, "I guess you both do have something in common. Bad timing."

Kendall blinked for the first time noticing the hurt within Logan's eyes.

"I should go." Logan stated.

"No I should." Kendall advised.

"Why you live here." Carlos stated.

"Oh right." The blond nodded.

Logan waved to Carlos, "Bye."

"Logan..." Kendall stated witnessing how Logan only brushed past him too hurt to look at him. He jumped when he heard the door slam and turned to Carlos with tears within his eyes.

"Oh mami."

Kendall nodded as he cried upon Carlos' shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**XOXO PEEPS!**


End file.
